


Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Miya Atsumu, gratuitous description of dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi's body fitted perfectly against his own.[NSFW Sakuatsu day 3 : body worship + "it's hard to think that way when you look at me like that"]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Nothing's gonna hurt you baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu NSFW week letz gooo
> 
> This is for day 3: Body worship + "it's hard to think when you look at me like that"
> 
> I have nothing to say... almost 200 words of dick description... yeah
> 
> Enjoy! <3

People might think it’s not often that Atsumu was able to touch Kiyoomi like he was doing now. But people were wrong. Kiyoomi might give off the vibe of a guy that despises physical contacts with a passion, when in reality he was craving them. Atsumu only knew that because of that one time he heard a sleepy Sakusa utter the words, otherwise, Atsumu can choke, Kiyoomi won’t admit it out loud. 

But now that he knew, Atsumu made the most of it. He loved Kiyoomi’s body. And he loved seeing the reactions his boyfriend had whenever he would touch him - all the while making sure it’s okay - in his most sensitive areas. Grading every pore of his skin with his calloused fingers, kiss every inch of velvety skin he could reach.

What Atsumu loved more than kissing the moles on Kiyoomi’s forehead, was kissing Kiyoomi’s pointy, rosy nipples. Already sensitive because of Atsumu’s incessant biting, licking and pinching. He loved the noises coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth whenever he sucked on them. Loved the way Kiyoomi’s hand would grasp and pull on his bleached hair, mumbling atrocities Atsumu always loved to tease him about. He also loved kissing the mole near his right nipple, whenever he was done mistreating the pink bud. 

Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi would bring him in a kiss - a feverish, hungry kiss - when he was done taking care of his chest. The kisses would make the drool run down their chins, but Kiyoomi didn’t seem to mind so Atsumu didn’t even bother to wipe it away and only kissed back, greedy. Kiyoomi would muffle his sounds in his mouth as Atsumu would grind on him, their hard on only grazing through their layers of clothes. 

“Yer so pretty, Omi.” Atsumu whispered against Kiyoomi’s lips. He kissed down his jaw, and his neck. He bit on the skin there, in the mere purpose of leaving a mark. A mark he could show off to everyone the next day.  _ This is my boyfriend, he’s all mine. _

Kiyoomi didn’t answer, only letting out shaky exhales in Atsumu’s ear as one of his hands caressed Atsumu’s chest. Then down his stomach until his hand started to play with the elastic band of his boxer, ready to slide his hand in and take care of Atsumu’s painfully hard arousal. Atsumu simply grinned as he pushed his boyfriend’s hand away. 

“No,” he cooed.

Sakusa rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dick, Miya.”

“Oh, you want me to take care of your dick?”

“Don’t you dare -“ Kiyoomi’s threat was cut off short as he let out a particularly loud moan when Atsumu yanked his boxer brief off and took him full in his mouth.

That’s a thing Atsumu also loved. The sounds Kiyoomi makes to whatever administration Atsumu was giving him. His favourite might be the low moans that escape his mouth when Atsumu is sucking his dick. Has he talked about how  _ pretty _ Kiyoomi’s dick is? To Atsumu, it's the definition of perfection. It is the perfect length, not too small. Not too long. The perfect size to make him see stars whenever Kiyoomi would pound inside of him and hit his nerve button like no tomorrow. All the while throwing comments about how Atsumu liked it that way. And Atsumu indeed  _ does. _ The perfect length to make him whimper for more whenever his boyfriend would pull away. Kiyoomi’s dick isn’t too thick. It’s not too thick it's hard to get pleasure out of it and it’s not too thick it’s uncomfortable. And it’s not too thin it looks like a loose stick. It’s the perfect in between of thick and thin, and the perfect length. Bonus point, the little veins adorning it when Kiyoomi was hard and just waiting for Atsumu to help him get his release. Sometimes, Atsumu thinks God must have crafted Kiyoomi’s dick himself. Actually, scratch that, God had taken a special day to craft Kiyoomi from his hand, shaping him into the most beautiful creature He has ever made. And Atsumu was lucky enough to call him  _ his. _

Atsumu let go with a pop. “Have I ever told ya how pretty your dick is?”

Kiyoomi glared at him and Atsumu could only smirk. “If you’re going to open your mouth just to say this, don’t open it at all.”

“So bossy, Omi-kun.” He cooed and he took him in his mouth again, before his boyfriend’s hand could smack him - or choke him. He wouldn’t mind Kiyoomi choking him with that perfect dick of his. Or with his crazy wrists and pretty hands.

Kiyoomi’s hand, that Atsumu had previously smacked away from his own arousal, squeezed the setter’s hand when Atsumu started to hollow his cheeks, as he was bobbing his head up and down. Kiyoomi cried out when Atsumu sucked at the head. Atsumu felt his boyfriend’s body squirm underneath him. Pride overtook his own body, his whole being, and his dick became even harder if possible. When Kiyoomi moaned his name in a whisper, while his hand  _ pulled _ on his hair, Atsumu could have come right here and then, in his pants like a high school teenager. 

He pulled away again to jerk Kiyoomi off instead. He was close anyway, so Atsumu won’t need to jerk him off for long. But he wanted to see the way Kiyoomi’s body would squirm as he reached his peak. Atsumu purposely rubbed his thumb on the tip of his boyfriend’s dick, focusing on that particular area. When Kiyoomi moaned a “‘Tsumu” again, it only took one last graze of his thumb for Kiyoomi to let his head fall on the pillows behind him, eyes closed. Atsumu admired him. The way his cheeks were flushed and how the light sweat on his forehead made his hair stuck to his shining skin. His back arched under the pleasure and Atsumu couldn’t help but kiss him greedily, pushing his mouth open with his tongue. He wasn’t seeing the way Kiyoomi’s thighs were trembling, but he could feel it from where his hands were resting. One still around his cock, the other on the inside of his thigh. 

Kiyoomi’s breathing was rushed, his chest was going up and down in big intakes of air and long exhales. Atsumu stared. Kiyoomi was beautiful. His chest shined with sweat, making the moles scattered on his skin stand out. Atsumu kissed them all. He playfully nipped at one of the sensitive nipples just so he could hear Kiyoomi whine in his ears. Even if that earned him a rather painful hair pulling from the other man.

Atsumu chuckled, and went up to face Kiyoomi again. His breathing had calmed down, he had surely ridden down his orgasm. That means that Atsumu could now pepper his face with kisses. Because a worn out from a first orgasm Kiyoomi meant a yielding Kiyoomi, too far gone in pleasure to complain about Atsumu’s incessant kisses and display of affection. 

Atsumu loved how smooth Kiyoomi’s face was. He knew it was most certainly thanks to all the products he used and his perfect skin care routine, but he’s also pretty sure Kiyoomi didn’t need all of that. Even without face masks in the evening and aftercare cream, his skin would still be as smooth as baby skin. As sleek as the silk kimono he was sometimes wearing in the apartment. Mostly meaning he didn’t have anything under it and Atsumu could fully take advantage of that. And Kiyoomi in a kimono was definitely a view. 

The setter left another series of kisses along Kiyoomi’s cheek, rubbing his nose softly against the skin before he looked at him again. Kiyoomi’s eyes had opened, so slightly. His gaze was definitely unfocused and hazed, but Atsumu knew the other was looking at him. Black inked eyes meeting brown ones with reflects of gold in them. Atsumu loved how Kiyoomi was looking right now. Stubborn and blunt facade dropped down on the floor and replaced with looks and gestures Atsumu was the only one able to see and receive. Soft hands caressing his skin and his face like he was the most important person in the world. A face, a hidden part of Kiyoomi only Atsumu was able to access. 

“What are ya thinking?” Atsumu asked, when Kiyoomi dropped a kiss on his mouth. 

Kiyoomi didn’t answer right away. His gaze was more focused now, and Atsumu could fully marvel at the black orbs observing him. He was expecting a  _ that you look ugly, asshole _ , not what was about to follow.

“It’s hard to think when you’re looking at me like that,” Kiyoomi muttered, instead. 

“Like what?” Atsumu asked, part teasing and part genuinely curious. His dick was still throbbing in his boxer, but he pushed it aside for now. Although it was hard when Kiyoomi’s hand was brushing so close to the bulge in the middle of his legs. 

“Like you’re going to eat me.” 

Atsumu smirked, and his hips jerked when Kiyoomi touched his hard on with his index finger. “Well, that can be arranged.”

Kiyoomi palmed at his dick and rolled his eyes. Atsumu had to bite back his moan. “Not like that, dummy.”

“You love when I eat ya out, though, Omi-Omi.”

Kiyoomi didn’t refute his statement. Of course he wouldn’t, Atsumu perfectly knew how to please him. 

“Ya should just have said so.” Atsumu added, already going down and ready to haul Kiyoomi’s legs on his shoulders. But, his boyfriend stopped him by pulling on his hair. He kissed him instead.

Atsumu raised an eyebrow.

“I meant it like, you look at me so greedily, like I’ll suddenly disappear, that it looks like you’re going to eat me alive,” Kiyoomi explained, lips grazing his, his other hand was still palming Atsumu through his boxer. Atsumu exhaled shakily. “I’m not going anywhere Miya, so stop looking at me like I will and just fuck me, already.”

Atsumu chucked. “You have such a way with words, Omi-kun.”

Kiyoomi squeezed his cock for an answer. Atsumu let out a squeak, but still managed to send a smirk to his boyfriend. Kiyoomi didn’t buy his bullshit and yanked Atsumu’s boxer out of the way, freeing his throbbing and painful cock. Atsumu almost hissed at the sensation. He also silently thanked and patted himself in the back for having prepared Kiyoomi earlier, because he knew he couldn’t manage to wait any more to bury himself in the heat of his boyfriend.

Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi’s body would move against his own at every thrust he gave. How the cum from his previous orgasm was staining his stomach in small white spots. How the sweat will make his chest shine in the dim light of the room. How Kiyoomi would grab one of his forearms to be grounded, as the other was buried in Atsumu’s hair, running through the golden strands and pulling. 

Atsumu loved the way their skin would slam against each other as his thrusts were becoming faster, echoing in the room and forbidding anyone from entering if someone heard them. The creaking of the bed was becoming background noise as Atsumu solely focused on the sound of their sweaty skin meeting and clapping against one another. The sounds Kiyoomi was letting out. 

Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi would throw his head back at each particular good thrust, that made him scream in pleasure. Atsumu loved the way it gave him a perfect view on his boyfriend’s neck, how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down whenever he gulped. How it showcased him the bite and purple marks Atsumu had already left previously. Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi would give him more space to kiss and bite as he slightly craned his neck to the side. Loved how Kiyoomi’s hand flew to his nape, gripping hard when Atsumu sucked at the junction point between his neck and jaw as he was still ramming into him with the sole purpose of making a mess out of the man beneath him. 

Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi’s nails would stab his back when pleasure overtook him. Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi would cry out his name again and again as he was chasing his high. He loved the way Kiyoomi’s thighs would writhe under him and against his sides. He loved knowing he was making his boyfriend feel good. Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi’s voice would crack when he moaned as he was sputtering cum everywhere on his stomach for the second - and certainly not the last - time that night. Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi would still be squirming under him when Atsumu chased his own orgasm and came with messy jerks of his hips, inside his boyfriend. Atsumu loved the messy, sloppy kiss Kiyoomi would give him every time they both came. Hands cupping his cheeks and lips falling on each other’s clumsily, more tongue than lips but still filled with unspoken words.

“Yer right, though, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu whispered against Kiyoomi’s lips as they both fell back on the bed. Atsumu still hasn’t pushed out of Kiyoomi.

“About what?” Kiyoomi whispered back, his forehead resting against Atsumu’s and his eyes closed. He didn’t see Atsumu’s smile.

“’m greedy.”

Kiyoomi chuckled, letting Atsumu wrap his arms around his waist and leave kisses on his cheeks. “Of course you are.”

Atsumu loved the way Kiyoomi’s body fitted perfectly against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
